Reflux
Gastro-oesophageal reflux disease (GORD) is the most prevalent upper gastrointestinal tract disease. Current therapy has aimed at reducing gastric acid secretion, or at reducing oesophageal acid exposure by enhancing oesophageal clearance, lower oesophageal sphincter tone and gastric emptying. The major mechanism behind reflux has earlier been considered to depend on a hypotonic lower oesophageal sphincter. However recent research (e.g. Holloway & Dent (1990). Gastroenterol. Clin. N. Amer. 19, 517-535) has shown that most reflux episodes occur during transient lower oesophageal sphincter relaxations, hereinafter referred to as TLOSR, i.e. relaxations not triggered by swallows. It has also been shown that gastric acid secretion usually is normal in patients with GORD.
Consequently, there is a need for compounds which reduce the incidence of TLOSR and thereby prevent reflux.
Pharmaceutical compositions comprising a local anaesthetic, adapted to inhibit relaxation of the lower oesophageal sphicter are disclosed in WO 87/04077 and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,057. Recently GABAB-receptor agonists have been shown to inhibit TLOSR which is disclosed in WO 98/11885.
GABAB Receptor Agonists
GABA (4-aminobutanoic acid) is an endogenous neurotransmitter in the central and peripheral nervous systems. Receptors for GABA have traditionally been divided into GABAA and GABAB receptor subtypes. GABAB receptors belong to the superfamily of G-protein coupled receptors. GABAB receptor agonists are being described as being of use in the treatment of CNS disorders, such as muscle relaxation in spinal spasticity, cardiovascular disorders, asthma, gut motility disorders such as irritable bowel syndrome (IBS) and as prokinetic and anti-tussive agents. GABAB receptor agonists have also been disclosed as useful in the treatment of emesis (WO 96/11680) and recently, as mentioned above, in the inhibition of TLOSR (WO 98/11885).
The most studied GABAB receptor agonist is baclofen (4-amino-3-(chlorophenyl)butanoic acid) disclosed in the Swiss patent. No. CH 449, 046. Baclofen has for several years been used as an antispastic agent. EP 0356128 A2 describes the use of the specific compound (3-aminopropyl)methylphosphinic acid, as a potent GABAB receptor agonist, in therapy. EP 0181833 A1 discloses substituted 3-aminopropylphosphinic acids which are found to have very high affinities towards GABAB receptor sites. In analogy to baclofen, the compounds can be used as for instance muscle relaxants. EP 0399949 A1 discloses derivatives of (3-aminopropyl)methylphosphinic acid which are described as potent GABAB receptor agonists. These compounds are stated to be useful as muscle relaxants. EP 0463969 A1 and FR 2722192 A1 are both applications related to 4-aminobutanoic acid derivatives having different heterocyclic substituents at the 3-carbon of the butyl chain. Structure-activity relationships of several phosphinic acid analogues with respect to their affinities to the GABAB receptor as well as their muscle relaxant effect are discussed in J. Med. Chem. (1995), 38, 3297-3312.
Structure-activity relationships of several phosphinic acid analogues with respect to their affinities to the GABAB receptor as well as their muscle relaxant effect are discussed in J. Med. Chem. (1995), 38, 3297-3312. In addition, some sulphinic acid analogues and their GABAB receptor activities are disclosed in Bioorg. & Med. Chem. Lett. (1998), 8, 3059-3064.